awal dari kekejaman khazumi
by khazuya michimoto
Summary: namaku khazumi aku adalah anak yang selalu ingin tau (kepo) , sehingga sebuah kejadian terjadi yaitu ketika diriku ini sudah termakan emosi dan emosilah yang membawaku sampai kesini , sampai bergabung dengan pasukan iblis ... bagaimana kah cerita yang selengkapnya oke langsung saja kalian baca , chap 2 (UPDATE) OKE CEKIDOT... !
1. Chapter 1

Hey… hey .. semuanya apa kabar semuanya aku yakin kalian pasti baik-baik saja iya kan … lupakan

hmm.. oh iya aku minta maaf karena udah lama gak update chap yang baru di fic petualangan yang aneh

karena leptop ku habis selesai di instal gara-gara si virus trojan yang nakalnya minta ampun dah .. (curhat mode)

mita : udah langsung saja ..!

Lia : hehe mita benar .. um jadi begini fic baru ku ini menceritakan tentang perjalanan khazumi dari kecil sampai sekarang ..

mita : oh iya masalah fic yang satu itu kami minta maaf yah .. nanti mungkin lain waktu mungkin bisa hehe

Lia : oke kita mulai saja tidak usah pake panjang sempit(?)

mita : yang bener PANJANG LEBAR LIA …!

Lia : ah… hehe .. oke kita mulai saja CEKIDOT …!

* * *

"um.. apakah ini sudah benar sensei ?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira umurnya 12 tahun itu sambil menyerahkan gulungan kepada seorang yang tadi disebut sensei itu.

lalu orang yang selalu membawa kipas yang tidak lain adalah zhuge liang segera membuka gulungan yang diberikan kepada nya

"hmm… ini sudah bagus tapi jika kau terlalu memusatkan pasukan di sebelah timur , pasukan di sebelah barat pasti kalah .." jawab zhuge liang.

"hah… aku lagi-lagi gagal.."keluh anak kecil itu

"siapa bilang kau gagal khazumi ?"

**author note on ~ **

author : Lia : yup anak kecil itu sebenarnya adalah khazumi .

khazumi (K) : aku bukan anak kecil aku ini anak yang akan bentar lagi menjadi remaja

Lia : hah~ terserah … *balik lagi nulis*

**author note off** ~

"aku senpai ?" jawab khazumi dengan muka sedikit sedih.

" hah… kau ini , kau ini sebenarnya tidak gagal hanya saja kau masih perlu belajar lagi begitu…"

lalu khazumi pun bangkit dan lalu dia terdiam memikirkan sesuatu

"..."

"khazumi ?"

"..."

"khazumi ? kau kenapa ?"

"..."

" khazumi kau sedang memikirkan apa ?"

" aku … hanya sedang memikirkan bagaimana rasanya berperang sensei .."

"perang itu rasanya tidak enak , lagian kalau enak pasti author sudah memakan nya (?)"

* * *

*lalu author mita pun datang dan langsung memukul kepala zhuge liang dengan kertas naskah yang dibawanya*

mita : hey ..! fokus dong fokus sama ceritanya ..!

zhuge liang : iya .. iya ..

Lia : hah .. sudahlah mita ayo kita kembali sudahlah jangan marah-marah terus nanti cepet tua loh ..

mita : lo nyumpahin gue cepet tua yah ! kejam loh !

lia : eto… ano… bukan begitu ..

mita : oke fine … gue udah males sama loh ..! *pergi*

Lia : mita ..! aku minta maaf .! *kejar mita*

khazumi : gawat mereka berantem nih …

zhuge liang : ya sudah mari kita lanjutkan saja

* * *

"di saat perang kita harus rela kehilangan seorang yang kita sayangi itu lah rasanya" jelas zhuge liang

lagi-lagi khazumi terdiam ..

1 menit telah berlalu …

3 menit telah berlalu …

1 abad pun telah berlalu (?)

"sensai ?"

"yah ada apa khazumi ?"

"boleh kah aku… memberi permintaan kepada anda sensei ?"

" permintaan apa mungkin aku bisa mengabulkannya .."

"aku ingin belajar bertarung supaya … bisa melindungi ayah dan ibu ku .. sensei"

" jadi begitu .. baiklah .. besok kau datang lah kemari pagi-pagi yah .."

"baik lah sensei..!" jawab khazumi dengan bersemangat.

" lebih baik sekarang kau pulang dulu , sudah sore soalnya " kata zhuge liang sambil tersenyum

" baiklah sensei ..! kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yah sensei dah ..!" jawab khazumi yang langsung lari meninggal kan zhuge liang.

" hati-hati dijalan .. dan jangan lari-lari nanti kau jatuh " peringat zhuge liang

" baik sensei ..!"

khazumi yang tadi sudah di peringati oleh zhuge liang agar tidak lari-lari malah cuek dengan apa yang dikatakan zhuge liang tadi sehingga.

#BRUKKK!

" auch… sakit… "

lalu tiba-tiba datang lah seorang laki-laki yang selalu memakai ikat kepala yaitu zhao yun datang membantu khazumi.

"kau tidak apa-apa khazumi ?" tanya zhao yun.

" kaki berdarah begini di bilang baik-baik saja ka zhao ini !" jawab khazumi

" haha .. iya yah habis nya kenapa kau berlari-lari sih kaya dikejar anjing saja , larinya ngebut lagi kaya motor rosi ?(?)"

" karena aku sedang senang ka zhao makanya aku pengen cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur supaya bangun pagi-pagi !"

"yah tapi kan tidak usah pake lari-lari gitu juga kale… , memangnya kenapa kau ingin bangun pagi-pagi ?"

"karena besok aku akan diajarkan cara bertarung oleh sensei zhuge liang !"

"oh .." jawab zhao yun dengan singkat.

" ah sudahlah lebih baik aku langsung pulang saja bye ..! ka zhao ..!"

#BRUK..!

belum saja nyampe 35 cm khazumi sudah terjatuh lagi , tetapi dia tetap melanjukan perjalanannya untuk pulang dan zhao yun yang melihat khazumi tetap berlari itu hanya memasang muka swetdrop.

(TBC)

* * *

Lia : wah ..wah.. kau ini termasuk anak yang agak nakal juga yah khazumi ..?

khazumi (kecil) : hehe ya … aku kan hanya pengen cepat-cepat pulang saja ..

Lia : yah tapi kan kau ini sama saja menyiksa kaki mu ..

khazumi (kecil) : lanjutkan ..! *pergi*

Lia : yup itu lah awal dari cerita ini terima kasih sudah mau membacanya yah jangan lupa review yah ^^ bye …!


	2. 2 : semangat api

Lia : Hay … ! kembali lagi bersama saya dan … Mi .. ta .. , Mita ! kau dimana ? Aku minta maaf soal tadi itu.  
Mita : Soal apa ?  
Lia : …. Iya .. soal tadi di chap sebelumnya kau kan tadi marah pada ku ?  
Mita : Benarkah ?  
Lia : Lupakan … oke kita balas saja dulu review yang sudah masuk oke ?  
Mita : oke ..!

Xtreme guavaniko

Khazumi (K) : Hehe … sudah terbiasa kok pake scroll , dan kami sedang belajar membuat Strategi nih mau ikutan ?  
Lia : * Ngebayangin belajar IPS pake _scroll_ *  
Mita : * Ngebayangin belajar IPA pake _scroll *  
_Khazumi (K) : Benarkah kata-kataku bagus Author-san ?  
Liamita : * ngangguk-ngangguk *  
Khazumi (K) : Tapi aku tidak ceroboh ! , hanya bersemangat !  
Lia : tetap aja ceroboh kek bersemangat kek sama aja nanti juga jatoh lagi haha..

Sarasioh

Khazumi (K) : Yang pasti Aku larinya di tanah bukan di air  
Lia : lo pikir ninja hah ?  
Khazumi : Sudahlah … terima kasih Sarasioh-san .. * lambaiin tangan *

Uki the great

Uaoh … ! terima kasih banyak , yah maklum masih pemula hehe  
Terima kasih yah atas ripiu nya hehe

Aiko Ishikawa

Khazumi (K) : Tau tuh ka Zhao ini  
Zhao yun : ….  
Lia : …..  
Mita : ….  
Khazumi (K) : wah awkward silence …  
Lia : memang kau tau artinya ?  
Khazumi (K) : tidak …  
#GUBRAK !

Zhaoyuki-chan

Khazumi (K) : Aku tidak Ceroboh ! * keluar aura hitam *  
Lia : oke … ! Siap akan aku lanjutkan ! * ngacir *

* * *

**Awal Kekejaman Dari Khazumi**

**By : khazuya michimoto**

Rated : K+

Genre : Adventure and Fantasy

~ semua character dari Buatan KOEI , ingat Khazumi itu OC saya ~

**Warning ! : **fic ini mengandung 25% dari sejarah dan 75% dariotakku sendiri dan Dynasty Warriors ini milik KOEI bukan milik saya dan bisa saja cerita melencong dari alur ceritanya

Summary : Namaku khazumi aku adalah anak yang selalu ingin tau , sehingga sebuah kejadian terjadi yaitu ketika diriku ini sudah termakan emosi dan emosilah yang membawaku sampai kesini , sampai bergabung dengan pasukan iblis.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Orang tuanya Khazumi dengan semangatnya dia kembali berlari menuju rumah Zhuge Liang .

**#BRUGGKKK!**

Benar saja apa yang di pikirkan kalian ketika mendengar Khazumi hendak berlari

" Aduh…. Sakitnya … " keluh Khazumi

Lalu tanpa sengaja Ma chao melihat Khazumi dari kejauhan yang sedang memegang lututnya yang kembali berdarah

" Pasti Khazumi berlari lagi " kata Ma chao di dalam hati sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

Akhirnya Ma chao pun mendekati Khazumi

" Kau pasti berlari lagi yah ? " tanya Ma chao

" Hehe .. iya ka Ma chao Aku berlari lagi supaya bisa cepat sampai ke rumah Zhuge liang _Sensei " _jawab khazumi

" Hm…. Kalau begitu ayo aku antar .. " tawar Ma chao

Ma chao pun langsung menggendong Khazumi

" Ka Ma chao ! tidak usah Aku masih bisa berjalan !"

" Kau ini lutut mu kan berdarah , sudahlah tidak apa-apa aku iklas kok "

" Hah…. Baiklah …." Kata Khazumi dengan muka pasrah

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Zhuge liang

" Nah kita sudah sampai " kata Ma chao sambil menurunkan Khazumi

" Terima kasih ya ka Ma chao , sudah mengantarku ke sini " kata Khazumi

" Sama-sama , kalau begitu aku akan langsung pulang " kata Ma chao yang langsung meninggalkan  
Khazumi

" Baiklah Dah …. !" Teriak Khazumi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan nya

" Baiklah … Aku pasti bisa … , semangat ! , semangat ! , semangat ! " lanjut Khazumi

Khazumi pun pergi menuju rumah Zhuge liang

* * *

SKIP ~

Tok … ! Tok …! Tok …!

" Apa tidak ada orang di dalam ?!"

" Ada kok … ada … " jawab seseorang dari dalam rumah

**#Creeet..!**

" Tumben biasanya kalau manggil itu apa ada orang di dalam kok sekarang malah apa tidak ada orang di dalam ? "

" Kan kalau memang _Sensei _beneran gak ada atau tidak ada jawaban nya Aku tinggal langsung pulang " jawab Khazumi

" Sudahlah …. Jadi apa Kau sudah mendapatkan izin ?" tanya Zhuge liang

" Izin apa dulu , SIM , STNK , ijasah - "

" Izin dari orang tua mu Khazumi ….. ! " potong Zhuge liang dengan OOC nya

" Oh … sudah kok "

" Ya sudah ayo kita ke taman sekarang " ajak Zhuge liang

" mau ngapain _Sensei ?_ "

" MAU NYINDEN … ! YA LATIHAN LAH ! sudahlah ayo kita taman " kata Zhuge liang

" ( Aku kira mau nyinden beneran ) Baiklah Sensei …"

Zhuge liang dan Khazumi pun akhirnya pergi menuju taman dimana di taman itu Khazumi biasa belajar cara membuat strategi dengan Zhuge liang

" Nah … mari kita mulai latihannya Sensei ! aku ingin mencoba melawan Sensei ! " kata Khazumi dengan semangat 45

" Sebelum kau bertarung dengan ku coba sekarang kau buat pohon itu bergetar " kata Zhuge liang sambil menunjuk pohon yang tidak terlalu besar

Zhuge liang pun menyodorkan sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari kayu

" Ini kan pedang - pedangan dari kayu Sensei ? "

" Iya … sebelum kau menggunakan yang asli nya gunakan yang ini dulu "

" Hmm… itu terlalu mudah Sensei , hanya membuat pohon itu bergetar kan ? baiklah Aku akan segera memulainya " kata Khazumi dengan semangat api nya

Lalu Khazumi pun mengambil pedang yang disodorkan kepada nya

" Baiklah pohon rasakan ini HIAT … !"

Khazumi pun langsung berlari menuju pohon yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Zhuge liang tadi , dan apakah yang terjadi … ?

**#BAM DUM TSS….**

Bukannya yang bergetar pohon nya ternyata malah tubuh Khazumi yang bergetar dengan kencang

**#Bruk,…!**

" Khazumi ! kau tidak apa-apa ?"

" Hah… uh … hah … bintang dimana – mana …"

" Lagian kamu sih terlalu bersemangat "

" Grr… kau ini nakal pohon ! seharusnya yang bergetar itu Kau bukan Aku !"

Lalu Khazumi pun kembali mendekati pohon itu dan menendang pohon itu dengan kencang

#DUAK…!

" um…. "

" Apa sakit ?"

" ….. "

" Khazumi ?"

" Hua …! Sakit ..! " teriak Khazumi sambil pontang panting lari sana lari sini

SKIP ~

Beberapa saat kemudian

" Asalkan kau belajar terus aku yakin hanya dengan pedang itu kau bisa membuat pohon itu bergetar bahkan menumbangkannya , tapi semua itu memerlukan waktu yang panjang " kata Zhuge liang

" Selama apa pun itu demi menjadi prajurit yang hebat dan bisa menjaga kedua orang tua ku aku akan terus berlatih !"

Lalu Khazumi pun langsung kembali berlatih dengan semangat api nya

" aku yakin kau pasti bisa …. Khazumi … "

(TBC)

* * *

Lia : *ketawa-ketawa sendiri ngebayangin Zhuge liang nyinden*  
Mita : * ketawa juga sambil ngebayangin Zhuge liang nyinden juga*  
Zhuge liang : oy ..! kalian ini sedang ngebayangin apa sih !? pake ketawa lagi !  
Lia : lagi ngebayangin Zhang liao lagi di pentung lu bu ? (bohong)  
Mita : kalau aku lagi ngebayangin Jia xu lagi berkebun (bohong juga)

Zhang liao & Jia xu : HACHI !

Zhuge liang : oh awas kalau kalian bohong  
Lia & mita : *ngangguk-ngangguk*  
Lia : oke terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini bye ... bye ...


	3. 3 : Good Job khazumi

Mita : Hay … ! semuanya kembali lagi bersama saya Mita yang cantik nan imuet .. dan Lia  
Lia : Ini tidak adil .. ! masa kamu doang yang ada cantik dan imut nya .. !  
Mita : * pura-pura gak denger * oke kita akan balas ripiu yang sudah masuk CEKIDOT !  
Lia : Grr…. Udah di kacangin nyuri lagi kata – kata ku lagi … *meter marah 70%*

sarasion

Mita : fufufufu….. ! *ngebayangin lagi terus guling-guling*  
khazumi (K) : *tendang mita* Punya ane .. !  
khazumi (K) : gemeteran … jadinya gemeteran apa yang harus ku lakukan ~ (nyanyi)  
Lia : bunuh !  
khazumi (K) : *facepalm*

xtreme guavaniko

Ma chao : aku bukan penculik ..!  
Mita&Lia : mulai bohong ~ mulai bohong ~ *ditebas ma chao*  
Mita : hmm… nyinden wa-san bukan nyiden 0.0 , wah kayanya si Lia salah nulis nih .. *lirik Lia*  
Lia : ampyun … *kabur*

Aiko Ishikawa

lia : hmm… iya juga yah mungkin kalau zhuge liang nyinden suaranya merdu kali yah ?  
mita : *ngangguk-ngangguk*  
zhuge liang : DIAMM…!  
lia : ….  
mita : …  
khazumi (K) : huh … tanpa ka Ma chao aku juga bias sendiri kok!  
lia&mita : ah yang bener ….  
khazumi (K) : *tendang lia dan mita sampai ke xu chang*

Evil Red Thorn

lia : cie..! yang diperhatiin tuh cie … !  
khazumi (K) : biarin … lah author-san juga pernah kan diperhatiin sama ka-  
lia : *bumkem khazumi*  
mita : ka siapa tuh cie …  
lia : lupakan itu hanya masa lalu .. cih .. oh iya terima kasih atas ripiunya evil-san

holistheashuraootsutsuki

lia : hoho arigatou holis-san , oke senpai akan terus Ganbatte .. ! **  
**khazumi (K) : …. *lirik lia*  
mita : *tatapin lia*  
lia : n-n-na-nani ?!

Zhaoyuki-chan

lia : oke aku akan terus bersemangat .. ! Ganbatte lia .. ! *pake iket kepala yang ada tulisannya Ganbatte*  
mita : ….

* * *

**Awal Kekejaman Dari Khazumi**

**By : khazuya michimoto**

Rated : K+

Genre : Adventure and Fantasy

~ semua character dari Buatan KOEI , ingat Khazumi itu OC saya ~

**Warning ! : **fic ini mengandung 25% dari sejarah dan 75% dariotakku sendiri dan Dynasty Warriors ini milik KOEI bukan milik saya dan bisa saja cerita melencong dari alur ceritanya

Summary : Namaku khazumi aku adalah anak yang selalu ingin tau , sehingga sebuah kejadian terjadi yaitu ketika diriku ini sudah termakan emosi dan emosilah yang membawaku sampai kesini , sampai bergabung dengan pasukan iblis.

' _Aku yakin kau pasti bisa … jika kau .. terus berusaha'_

3 Tahun kemudian

" HIAT … !"

#**SRING …! **

Pohon yang di tebas oleh Khazumi akhirnya tumbang walau pun hanya menggunakan pedang kayu.

" Hh .. hh.. akhirnya … heh … akhirnya aku berhasil "

" Kini kau sudah semakin kuat yah…. " Zhuge liang pun berjalan mendekati khazumi yang masih kelelahan itu . " Arigaou sensei .. ! " jawab khazumi dengan semangatnya

Zhuge liang pun menyodorkan sebuah pedang ke hadapan Khazumi

" Sekarang … sudah waktunya untuk menguji kekuatanmu "  
" Cepat amat baru aja latihan mukul pohon udah waktunya pengujian " kata khazumi sambil mencibirkan bibir nya

lalu Khazumi pun menyentuh dan menyentil-nyentil pedang yang berada di hadapannya itu  
" Hige..! ini kan pedang beneran … ! , bukan kayu .. ! apa anda bercanda Sensei ? "

" Tidak … sudahlah ayo cepat .. "

" cepat ? mau ngapain ? "

" Ya mau latihan lah Khazumi …. (untung aku gak jawab yang aneh - aneh kalau jawab yang aneh-aneh jadi penistaan lagi ..) "  
" Hmm… baiklah Sensei …. "

Lalu Khazumi pun langsung mengambil pedang yang disodorkan kepada nya

" Lumayan berat yah , baiklah … ! mari mulai …. marilah mulai …. marilah mulai bersama-sama "

Jiah … khazumi malah nanyi , oy .. ! ini bukan konser oy .. !

" Um … _I so sorry_ dory morry ketabrak mori di hajar mari – mari (?) "

" HIAT … ! "

Khazumi mulai berlari menuju Zhuge liang , mencoba menebas Zhuge liang  
TRING .. !

dan ternyata dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Zhuge liang

" Kau terlalu cepat dalam berpikir Khazumi …"

- Khazumi POV on -

' Hmm… apakah aku ini masih terlalu lemah , sepertinya iya .. tapi .. aku tidak boleh mengecewakan ayah dan ibu , oh iya apakah ibu dan ayah sudah pulang dari perang ? aku berharap mereka baik-baik saja ' gumam ku dalam hati , tak terasa oleh air mata telah berlinang , dan aku … aku … hanya .. takut terjadi apa - apa pada orang tua ku

Lalu aku kembali melirik Sensei terlihat dari ekspresinya sensei pasti tau apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ini

Mungkin ini kesempatanku … hehe ..

Tanpa basa basi lagi aku pun langsung membuat serangan mengejutkan , yaitu dengan menendang kaki Zhuge liang , sehingga Zhuge liang terjatuh , dan belum saja kaki nya menyentuh tanah aku mulai menyerang nya lagi dengan sebuah tinjuan yang cukup kuat dan tinjuan ku itu pas mengenai muka Zhuge liang sehingga membuat terpental ke belakang cukup jauh

" Ukh … kau ini hebat juga dalam membuat serangan yang mengejutkan ? "

aku pun segera mendekati Sensei  
" Aku minta maaf Sensei … aku membuat anda terluka sensei " kata ku sambil menundukkan kepala ku

" Tidak apa-apa , sekarang sudah hampir malam bagaimana kalau sensei antar ? "

" Tidak … tidak usah sensei aku akan pulang sendiri saja " aku pun menjawabnya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku

" Baiklah kalau kau tak mau di antar "

" Sensei … ini terima kasih sudah mau meminjamkan katana ini "

" Tidak … aku tidak meminjamkan pedang ini "

" Huh ? jadi maksud anda pedang ini "

" Ku berikan pada mu , itu hadiah dari ku , karena kau sudah menjadi hebat "

" Terima kasih sensei .. ! "

" Sama-sama lebih baik sekarang kau cepat pulang sudah mau hujan soalnya .. "

aku pun langsung melihat ke atas angin aku memang tidak melihat ada awan hitam tapi yang pasti sensei pasti tau nanti pasti akan hujan .. lupakan soal itu

" Anda benar aku harus langsung pulang sampai jumpa besok sensei "

aku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Zhuge liang , tapi kini hati ku benar-benar tidak enak antara senang dan gelisah , girang dan resah , itu sama saja … lupakan …. ! kira-kira apa ayah dan ibu sudah pulang ke rumah .. ? aku berharap mereka baik-ba-

BRUK .. !

Tanpa ku sadari aku telah menabrak seseorang aku pun segera bangun dan aku pun melihat siapa yang kutabrak dan yang ku tabrak adalah ..

" maafkan aku aku benar-benar tidak sengaja Tuan Guan Yu "

* * *

lia : Huee… !  
mita : *tutup kuping* kamu ini kenapa sih Lia tau tau malah nangis chap ini kan gak ada yang sedih nya  
lia : siapa juga yang nangis gara-gara chap ini , aku itu nangis nya gara-gara habis ngebaca chap selanjutnya …!  
mita : huh .. terserah .. oh iya kenapa cepet banget ceritannya ?  
lia : kan kamu yang buat ... mita .. !?  
mita : hehe aku lupa hehe ... Kabur .. ! *lari*  
lia : grr.. ! tunggu kau mita .. ! oh iya .. aku lupa oh iya sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya tunggu aku mita ..!


	4. 4 : true feelings

Lia : Hay .. ! semuanya … ! kembali lagi bersama saya Lia dan sahabat saya Mita ..  
Mita : Hay … oh iya kenapa cepet amat udah dilanjutin .. ?  
Lia : hehe penyakit malasnya lagi gak kambuh hehe ..  
Mita : ada-ada saja ayo kita balas review dulu  
Lia : oke yuk yak yu….k …

xtreme guavaniko

lia : pohon mana bias ngomong wa ?  
mita : itu benar … tapi kenapa di chap sebelum-sebelumya khazumi ngomong sama pohon ?  
lia : entahlah aku juga ..  
khazumi (K) : entahlah … semoga saja  
guan yu : *musou wa*  
lia : itu kepanjangan wa …

oke thanks ya wa-san

Scarlet 'n Blossom

lia : yah sekali – kali mah .. guan yu di ikut libatkan ..  
mita : tapi kan dia juga nanti bakalan muncul lagi ?  
lia : …  
khazumi (K) : pohon kalau dikubur nanti jadi tumbuh tumbuhan baru kan ?  
lia : bias jadi …

arigatou ripiu nya ^^ scarlet –san blossom –san

* * *

**Awal kekejaman Dari Khazumi**

**By : khazuya michimoto**

Rated : K+

Genre : Adventure and Fantasy

~ semua character Dynasty Warriors itu punya KOEI , ingat Khazumi itu OC saya ~

**Warning ! :**fic ini mengandung 25% dari sejarah dan 75% dariotakku sendiri dan Dynasty Warriors ini milik KOEI bukan milik saya dan bisa saja cerita melencong dari alur ceritanya

* * *

oke mari kita mulai ceritanya 3,2,100 *plak*

" Ukh … aku minta maaf tuan Guan yu , a-aku tidak sengaja … "

" Hmm… bukankah … kau ini khazumi ? yang selalu kemana-mana bersama master Zhuge liang dank au ini anak dari Ji Ming dan Han Xu ? " Tanya Guan yu

" Yup benar ada apa yah Tuan Guan yu ? apa ibu dan ayah ku baik-baik saja setelah pulang dari peperangan tadi siang ? "

" Uh… itu … "

" Tuan tolong beritahu saya … Apa ayah dan ibuku baik-baik saja Tuan Guan Yu .. ? " Tanya Khazumi sambil menatap mata Guan yu

" Ayah dan ibu mu … telah gugur di peperangan tadi siang … " jawab Guan yu

" Heh .. anda pasti bercanda kan tuan Guan yu ? " kata Khazumi tidak percaya

" Kenyataan nya Tidak … aku sedang tidak bercanda … "

" I-ini tidak mungkin … tidak mungkin .. "

" Sekarang prajurit – prajurit yang telah gugur termasuk orang tua mu kini sedang mau di makamkan .. di tempat pemakaman "

" INI TIDAK MUNGKIN … ! " kata Khazumi sambil berlari meninggalkan Guan Yu

_~ flashback on ~_

_" jika kau sudah besar kau mau jadi apa Khazumi ? " Tanya seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan armor yang tidak lain adalah Ayah khazumi Han Xu ._

_" Khazumi ingin menjadi seperti ayah .. ! tapi um .. "_

_" Kenapa Khazumi ? " Tanya seorang wanita cantik di samping Khazumi tidak lain adalah ibunya Khazumi Ji Ming_  
_  
" Aku rasa aku ingin menjadi ahli strategi yang pintar dan Kuat .. Ibu .. "_  
_  
" Kalau memang kau ingin menjadi seorang ahli strategi yang pintar dan kuat anak ayah harus terus belajar dan berlatih terus … " kata Han Xu_  
_  
" Apa yang dikatakan ayah mu itu benar kau harus banyak belajar dan berlatih supaya bias menjadi seorang ahli strategi " kata Ji Ming sambil tersenyum_  
_  
" Baiklah mulai sekarang Khazumi akan terus belajar dan berlatih lebih giat lagi .. ! " jawab Khazumi dengan semangat_

_setelah mendengar jawaban khazumi , Han Xu dan Ji Ming pun memeluk anak mereka yang sedang bersemangat itu sambil tersenyum_

_~ Flashback off ~_

" Hiks … tuan Guan yu pasti berbohong pada ku … " kata khazumi sambil terus berlari walau air mata nya telah berlinang bagaikan batu es yang mencair (?)

di pemakaman

khazumi yang sudah sampai di tempat pemakaman pun segera berlari ke dekat mayat – mayat prajurit yang akan di bakar walau pun nafas nya masih terengah-engah tetapi karena banyak nya orang – orang yang akan melihat upacara pemakaman , Khazumi pun tidak dapat melihat karena yah rata-rata di sana orangnya tinggi-tinggi

" TOLONG MINGGIR .. ! " teriak khazumi  
tiba-tiba ada seorang yang menepuk pundak khazumi yang membuat khazumi sedikit kaget

" Ukh … ? ka Zhao yun kenapa kakak mengagetkan ku sih .. ! "

" Hehehe maaf .. yah .. jadi kau kesin- " belum saja zhao yun menyelesaikan bicaranya khazumi sudah menarik kerah baju Zhao yun

" Ka Zhao Yun .. ! sekarang aku ingin bertanya pada kakak , Orang Tua ku tidak gugur dalam peperangan kan .. ! "

" uh … itu … "

" JAWAB KAK JAWAB .. ! " teriak Khazumi

" Orang tua mu kenyataan nya telah gugur Khazumi "

khazumi yang sudah mendengarkan jawaban Zhao yun itu pun langsung melepaskan tangan nya yang memegang kerah baju Zhao yun itu ,

" Ini tidak mungkin … "

" Kau tidak apa – apa kan Khazumi " tiba-tiba seorang mencoba menenangkan khazumi dengan cara mengelus – elus kepala khazumi , lalu khazumi pun menengok siapa yang membuat nya sedikit lebih tenang itu

" Aku .. baik-baik saja sensei "

" Aku tau kau pasti sangat resah tadi ketika kita sedang berlatih aku melihat ekspresimu yang sangat resah .. " kata Zhuge liang

" Kau ingin melihat orang tua mu kan ? mari aku antar "  
semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu pun langsung meminggir ketika Zhuge liang dan Khazumi akan lewat bagaikan seorang artis yang sedang heboh – heboh nya (?)

Khazumi mulai menangis kembali ketika melihat orang tuanya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi

" Ayah … Ibu …. Kini aku sudah sudah menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelum nya , aku akan segera membuat ayah dan ibu bangga kepadaku , aku berjanji aku akan menjadi seorang ahli strategi yang sangat pintar dan kuat … hiks… ibu … ayah … semoga ayah dan ibu tenang di alam sana … " kata Khazumi sambil meneteskan air mata nya

" Sudah lah jangan menangis lagi mereka pasti akan tenang jika kau tidak menangis lagi " kata Zhuge liang

" Anda benar Sensei .. " jawab khazumi

lalu khazumi pun memeluk Zhuge liang sambil sedikit menangis

TBC …

* * *

Mita : hueee… !  
Lia : nah lo gentian sekarang malah kamu yang nangis sekarang ?  
Mita : biarin .. !  
Lia : btw kasihan juga yah Khazumi umur 15 tahun sudah di tinggal orang tuannya …  
Mita : iya kau benar lia .. oke kami tunggu yah ripiu nya … sayonara ..


End file.
